Hotel Lez: Adventures In Port Charles
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Guess who's coming to the town of Port Charles? It's your favorite gang of girls who are about to turn the most famous town in soap opera history upside down!


_**FANFICTION presents**_

 _ **From ABC-TV STUDIOS**_

 _ **A BAND APART production**_

 _ **A fanfic by MR. BRAM STOKER**_

 _ **HOTEL LEZ: ADVENTURES IN PORT CHARLES**_

 _ **starring HELGA SINCLAIR**_

 _ **with LEGATE RIKKE**_

 _ **LYDIA**_

 _ **KARA DANVERS**_

 _ **ARIEL**_

 _ **AURORA**_

 _ **CINDERELLA**_

 _ **PEGGY CARTER**_

 _ **SHARON CARTER**_

 _ **LAUREL LANCE**_

 _ **SARA LANCE**_

 _ **ALURA DANVERS**_

 _ **ALEX DANVERS**_

 _ **STELLA WINX**_

 _ **KEESHA**_

 _ **DOROTHY ANN**_

 _ **PHOEBE**_

 _ **WANDA**_

 _ **KELLY CHAMBERS**_

 _ **NYSSA AL GHUL**_

 _ **MEGARA**_

 _ **CRYSTA**_

 _ **AELA THE HUNTRESS**_

 _ **TEX**_

 _ **JEAN GREY FROST**_

 _ **GIGANTA**_

 _ **DR BETTY VERONICA**_

 _ **LARA CROFT**_

 _ **THE AHS FEMMES**_

 _ **and ERIS, THE GODDESS OF DISCORD**_

 _ **featuring**_

 _ **HEATHER WEBBER**_

 _ **JACKIE TEMPLETON**_

 _ **BERT RAMSEY**_

 _ **ALICE GRANT**_

 _ **SCOTT BALDWIN**_

 _ **ALAN QUARTERMAINE**_

 _ **LUKE SPENCER**_

 _ **EDWARD QUARTERMAINE**_

 _ **MONICA QUARTERMAINE**_

 _ **JIMMY LEE HOLT**_

 _ **HOLLY SCORPIO**_

 _ **GRANT PUTNAM**_

 _ **LOU PUTNAM**_

 _ **DIANA TAYLOR**_

 _ **CRANE TOLLIVER**_

 _ **with ROBERT SCORPIO**_

 _ **and SUSAN MOORE**_

 _ **One year ago, a group of women appeared at a cottage in Port Charles, New Yorkand prevented a murder.**_

 _ **The following series picks up where this event left off.**_

 _ **Their stories are true.**_

 _ **Port Charles, New York**_

 _ **November2018, A.D. (After Death)**_

 _ **Sometime**_ after _**the Injustice War**_

"So... I really must thank all of you for saving my life. I, I had _**never**_ expected to meet so many _**colorful**_ women." Susan Moore confessed lightly, wiping her forehead with a handkerchief

as Jackie Templeton got a fire going. Seated across the front table was the staff and residents of Hotel Lez, a glamorous hotel for women of the opposite sex only. Heading the motley crew was Helga Katrina Sinclair, multi-millionaire, mogul, and advocate  
/for women's rights. Next to her was theappointed second in command Potema, an immigrant from the Norse region called Skyrim.

Next to Potema was the wholesome twosome Kara and Alex Danvers, known as The Danver Twins. Alex, the oldest would be considered the brains and wits whilst her younger and somewhat rambunctious sister Kara was the brawn and wild card of the group. Then  
/there was Stella, considered as the comedy relief of the group. Her partner/lover was the feisty, strong willed African American Keesha Banks. Keesha was never seen without her cohorts, brainy bookworm aficionado Dorothy Ann Hughes,wisecracking  
/daredevil Wanda Rose Grier and the overly bashful Phoebe Marsha Cates.

The rest I'm quite sure you're all very much acquainted with. Without more ado, on with the story

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **A Meeting Of The Minds**_

 _ **The Quartermaine Mansion**_

 _ **5 minutes**_ after _ **Heather was caught**_

"Let me get this straight..." Monica started, massaging her rigid temples as the mild mannered portly father Edward and the no nonsense short tempered son Alan stood beside her. "So Heather Webber shoots Susan Moore, then, out of _**nowhere**_ ,  
/these... _**women**_ just suddenly show up and foil her!" Monica yelped in shock

"Well _**that's**_ a relief. So, seeing that Mrs Baldwin is alive, I assume that she's no longer interested with our business" Edward replied in his baritone voice, unaware that he was definitely right about one thing

One; Susan Moore had a near death experience and a change of heart. Two: History is now rewritten. And Three: The people who foiled the would be murder will meet the Quartermaines very soon

 _ **Port Charles Police Headquarters**_

 _ **Robert Scorpio, Police Commissioner**_

"So lemme get this straight: Susan Moore was shot... then the shooter was intervened by this traveling posse of women from California, calling themselves the Hotel Les girls" Scorpio stated in his thick Austrailian accent as his second in command Bert  
/Ramsey nodded in confirmation

"That's them awright. The one in the middle's Helga Sinclair. Obviously shes the leader. Shes also the multi millionaire and mogul of Sinclair Enterprises" Ramsey confirmed in his native Brooklyn accent

"So _**what**_ made them come to Port Charles? And _**why?**_ " Scorpio asked to no one in particular, Ramsey being quite aware this was a crossover between a long running soap opera and a mixed

menagerie of characters all made by a 23 year old professional writer


End file.
